


Viktuuri Interview Snippets

by IronScript



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I use the spelling Yuuri, M/M, Q + A type format, Victor spelled with a k, Viktor is hopelessly in love, Vikturi, Will add tags as I go, may include others later, mock interview, send questions you want answered!, sorting each other into Hogwarts Houses, they're both so talented, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronScript/pseuds/IronScript
Summary: Snippets from interviews from or about the power couple of Men's Singles Figure Skating, engaged couple Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov.What sort of questions will be asked?How many times with Katsuki Yuuri blush?Will Viktor Nikiforov stop making heart-eyes long enough for him to answer the damn questions?Let's find out!Note: most of the questions are more random than most interviewers would ask.





	1. Let's Get This Started, Shall We?

**Author's Note:**

> The notes at the end of the individual questions [for reference] are intended for the hypothetical readers of whatever magazine the interview comes from, not for you guys who I'm sure already know that background information.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

So Katsuki-san, I’ve noticed you’re growing out your hair. I was just wondering if you were doing so in tribute to Viktor’s hair from when he was younger?

YK [patting his fiance on the shoulder consolingly as the man crumples]: Ah…not exactly. We were really busy preparing for the Grand Prix series, and then the rest of the season, and I just forgot about it. It wasn’t until we’d already moved to Russia that I realized how long my hair was getting. I texted Viktor to let him know I’d be home later than usual, and he thought I was trying to practice longer—I kind of tend to overwork myself sometimes, so I explained that I was going to get a haircut. The next thing I know, he’s calling me, pleading me not to, and he recruited Mila Babicheva, our rinkmate, to make sure I didn’t go have it done anyway.

Interviewer: Wow. That’s…a little bit dramatic.

YK: You get used to it.

Interviewer: If you say so…by the way, is he okay?

[Viktor is still on the floor, looking slightly sheepish at the story his fiance just recounted, but with a heavy air of resignation underneath.]  


YK [covering Viktor’s ears]: Oh, he’s fine. He gets like this when someone mentions—or hints, at his aging.

[He removed his hands again, and Viktor glanced at him with a raised eyebrow at the secrecy, but didn’t comment.]

~

What would your parents have named you if you had been born the opposite gender?

YK: Hm…I’m not sure, actually. In Japan Yūri is both masculine and feminine, though, so I might have been named that either way.

VN: Tatyana. It’s basically the Russian form of Titania, aka the fairy queen. Ironic, considering Yurio’s ‘Russian Fairy’ nickname.

YK: Let’s not go there, Viktor…

Interviewer (having heard of Yuri Plisetsky’s violent attitude): Er, right, let’s just move along, shall we?

~

What language, besides the ones you already know, would you like to learn?

VN: Well, I already know the most relevant languages…Russian, obviously, and Japanese…and I picked up French a few years ago. Obviously we’re both fluent in English.

YK: I think I would want to build on my knowledge of Thai and Italian, if I had the time. My friend Phichit and I taught each other a bit of our respective national languages, and Celestino Cialdini—who was our coach until I left Detroit to decide whether or not to retire—taught us both some Italian. Or maybe some form of sign language…

[Viktor Nikiforov looks at his fiancé in awe and wonder, causing this interviewer to wonder how anyone could possibly think their relationship is just a fling to the Russian skater and coach.]

~

What female celebrity do you wish was your sister?

VN: Beyoncé.

YK [after snorting at his fiancé’s answer]: Celebrity…I’m tempted to answer Okukawa Minako, who taught me ballet from a young age and was the one to encourage me to try figure skating, but honestly, she’s basically an honorary sister—or perhaps crazy aunt—already. I guess…Sara Crispino? Maybe then Michele would stop glaring daggers at me.

VK [twitches]: You’re engaged to be married, and not even to a girl, why is he even still—?

[Yūri prevents Viktor from continuing with his rant, calming him down simply by taking his right hand and rubbing the golden ring on the other man’s finger. Viktor’s face instantly goes back to awe, and the love-struck man seems to forget he had just been annoyed.]

[For those of you who don’t know, Michele is Sara Crispino’s twin brother and fellow figure skater, who is infamous for his protective and borderline possessive attitude in regards to his sister. Okukawa Minako, on the other hand, is also a renowned former ballerina.]

~

Do you ever dance without any music playing?

YK: All the time. 

VN [visibly struggling not to say something]: More and more every day…

Interviewer: Viktor…are you alright?

VN [giving up]: Yūri does dance without music all the time, but what he neglected to mention was that he’s so in tune with the music regardless that even if there’s no sound, anyone watching can still hear the music as clear as day—!

[Here Yūri slaps a hand over his fiance’s mouth when it seems he’s about to continue, flushing a dark cherry red at the older man’s words, eyes wide in shock.]

~

DJ or band at a wedding?

VN and YK [in unison]: DJ.

[Viktor beams at the wedding-related question while Yūri flushes again, though he smiles slightly as he glances up at his fiancé from under his eyelashes. These men are so adorable, I can’t even…]

VN: We have some memories we need to recreate, at least somewhat, you see…

YK: Somewhat. 

~

If you could hang out with one fictional character for the day, who would it be?

VN: Oh, that’s easy! Miranda Priestly from The Devil Wears Prada.

YK: I think…Luna Lovegood. From Harry Potter, for the very few people who have no idea who that is.

Interviewer: Interesting answers. Care to share your reasons?

VN: I…I would, but now I’m rethinking my answer. Luna would be a much better choice!

Interviewer: Are you sure that’s not just you not wanting to be separated from Katsuki-san?

VN: Well, I mean, there’s that, too, but a conversation about fantastical creatures would be more interesting than being not-so-subtly insulted, now that I think about it.

YK [flushing slightly and looking down at his lap]: I always admired Luna’s character. She’s so accepting and non-judgmental, the usual pressure of trying to make a perfect first impression probably wouldn’t even be there…

VN: Oh, Yūri, trust me—you make a wonderful first impression.

YK [darkening further with an embarrassed groan]: I’m sure you’re the only one who thought so! Michele is still paranoid about me…

[Curious. I wonder what the story is, there…]

~

This one is for you to answer for each other. What Hogwarts house do you belong to?

[After a long, contemplative silence.]

YK: Oh, geez…hm…well…I’m thinking either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff for Viktor.

VN: I…I don’t know! Yūri’s really smart and creative, so Ravenclaw would be a good fit! But then, aside from Luna, the Ravenclaws in the books during Harry’s time there all seem to be bullies…Hufflepuff would also be an amazing fit, I don’t know anyone more loyal or hardworking! And to work with and around his anxiety enough to be among the top skaters in the world, he’s sure as hell got the courage—in fact, Mari-neechan told me his first name means courage! It was meant to be! Gryffindor it is!

YK: V-Viktor…

[Midway through the rather long analysis of his fiance’s character traits, Yūri went to try and cover Viktor’s mouth again, but Viktor just started moving around the room to avoid his attempts at stopping him. This interviewer wonders how long it will take this time for Yūri’s dark flush to fade, or if, in fact, it ever will.]

[For reference, ‘Mari-neechan’ refers to Katsuki Mari, Yūri’s older sister who currently helps to run their family’s business. Isn’t it sweet that Viktor already refers to her as his sister even though he hasn’t officially joined the family yet?]


	2. Random Interview Questions Part 2

Where and when was your first kiss?

VN [grins]: Oh, after Yūri’s mesmerizing Free Skate at the Cup of China, of course!

Interview: Wait, are you serious? Your first kiss was broadcast live internationally?

YK: Don’t remind me…my family and friends back home didn’t even give me a chance to catch my breath after my skate before blowing up my phone.

VN: Well, you know what they say: go big, or go home!

~

If you weren’t figure skaters, which career path would you have chosen?

VN: Hm…maybe a model? But I’m not sure I’d have had the opportunity if I wasn’t well-known in Russia for my skating…

YK: You’d have been fine, I’m sure.

Interviewer: Aw…

YK: As for me…well, dancing was my first love, before Minako-sensei encouraged me to pursue figure skating, and I went to school for it, so…  
Interviewer: Oh, so dance was your major? You went to the University of Michigan while training under Coach Cialdini, right?

YK: Yes. I took courses during the summers so I could graduate a semester earlier than planned, so my leaving for Japan in March didn’t affect that.

Interviewer: Wait, you managed to actually earn your degree?! I mean, obviously you were attending school, it’s just…well, I know professional athletes are extremely busy as it is…pair that with being a college student…how did you find the time?!

[Yūri looks helplessly at his fiancé, but Viktor just winks at him and stays silent, urging him to answer the question.]

YK: W-well, the dance program involved more physical activity than most of the other majors, so I didn’t have to write nearly as many papers. I just counted dance practice as a form of cross-training, which pretty much any figure skater does, so Ciao Ciao—er, Celestino, I mean, considered it supplementary training to help improve my performance abilities. It just…worked well, I guess. Finals for the winter semester were really stressful, though. 

VN [once again awed, though admittedly I am too]: He earned his Masters’ before even going to compete in the 2015 Japanese Nationals by taking his exams early.

Interviewer [dazed]: M-Masters’ degree?! I would’ve thought a Bachelor’s, at the most! How on earth…?

VN: I know, right?! No wonder his step sequences are the best in the world! I could barely balance secondary school with my career, and yet—

YK [flushing darkly, eyes wide]: V-Viktor! Please stop!

YK [after a few deep breaths as Viktor and I calm down slightly]: Okay, for one, ‘best in the world’ is most definitely an exaggeration. As for the school part…I just have a tendency towards overworking myself, so I threw myself into it. I stayed in Detroit during the summers, and figured I might as well study during that time, too. Utilizing the summer semesters every year, taking a couple of classes, adds up. Most people who take their classes year-round like that, even going for a graduate degree, would’ve graduated much sooner.

Interviewer: Most people don’t spend countless hours training as a professional figure skater at the same time, though.

[Yūri falters, trying to verbalize his protests, as Viktor gives me a grin and a high five, both of us bewildered at how such an interesting, accomplished, hardworking person could possibly think so little of himself.]

[From the look in Viktor’s eyes, I can tell he intends to spend the rest of his life trying to change his soon-to-be husband’s perspective.]

[I wish him the best of luck with that.]

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short, I'm just posting them as I think of them. *shrug*  
> Again, feel free to leave suggestions for questions you want them to answer! Though keep in mind I won't have them answer anything too personal (and by that I mean dirty), considering they're answering the questions in actual interviews and the interviewer should be at least somewhat professional. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> There you go!
> 
> Depending on whether or not anyone wants me to, I'll probably continue this. Feel free to suggest questions for me to have my fictional interviewer ask them. Or, you know, any interview questions you might want other YOI characters to butt into.


End file.
